


I love you too Trashykawa

by MerriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matsu and Makki are mentioned like once, Romance, mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriBerri/pseuds/MerriBerri
Summary: Oikawa confesses to Iwa after practice!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 24





	I love you too Trashykawa

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love this ship sOOO much and would lay down my life for them 😭  
> Anyways I'm probably gonna write a BokuAka fic later on today dhdksk  
> Hope u like this fic!!

Iwaizumi threw another ball up in the air for Oikawa and like most of the other times today he ended up missing it. He just had too much on his mind right now and wasn't able to focus on volleyball which is a first—

Most of his teammates have noticed by now but they haven't actually said anything because knowing Oikawa he'd probably just answer saying he's fine and they didn't need to worry. 

"Hey, Shittykawa!! Keep your head in the game, we have a match tomorrow!!" Iwaizumi yelled throwing a ball right in the middle of Oikawa's face.

"OWWWW IWA-CHAN!! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!" He whined, his forehead now having a red mark. If only the spikey-haired boy knew that the reason Oikawa was like that, to begin with, is because of him—  
It was because Oikawa had feelings for Iwaizumi. It wasn't even a crush the boy was literally IN LOVE with him and he hated it.

The only thing on his mind morning, noon and night now was Iwa it was like he couldn't get him out of hid head or something! 

On the other side of the gym if you listened close enough you could hear Makki and Matsu trying to hold in their playful laughs but failing awfully

"Shut up you two..." Oikawa groans

"It's been a long day how about we just end practice early?" The coach suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and began clearing up the gym before going into the locker room to change then head home.

"Hey Iwa-chan before you go, can you throw me a few balls?" The brunette asked, by now it was only the two of them left since everyone else had gone.

The other boy looked at him for a moment before agreeing "Fine. but let's make it quick, kay?"  
"Thanks!!" He smiled, for some reason he still felt his heart skip a beat every time he talked to him. Should he just tell him? I mean they had known each other since forever so even if he doesn't like him back it unlikely that things would become awkward between the two of them

But on the off chance that it does...Oikawa wasn't sure if he was willing to risk that. Iwa meant alot to Oikawa and beyond all of their namecalling and bickering, he hoped that he felt the same.

Receiving a confession is ALOT easier than actually doing it yourself so Oikawa respected the girls that had the courage to confess to him even though literally half his grade had already tried to.

_'Why can't I just tell him how I fee—' ___

__Seemingly out of nowhere another ball hits Oikawa almost in the EXACT same spot as it had earlier  
"OWWWW"_ _

__He looked up to see Iwa looking directly at him, ball in hand. "Geez, what's up with you lately?" He asked starting to grow concerned._ _

__"What do you mean Iwa-chan? Im perfectly fine!!" The setter smiled but obviously knowing him literally since...forever, he could tell something was up._ _

__"You know if something's bothering you, you can tell me, right?" He said  
_'I want to tell you, I really do but I don't know how I'm supposed to!' _he thought____

_____ _

____"It's not your knee again is it...?" And Oikawa shakes his head. "No, it's not my knee! I-It's something else..."_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Oikawa started to think that he'd probably be better off just telling Iwa how he feels. Maybe after he did this weird feeling would go away? He didn't really like lying to Iwaizumi, after all, he was his best friend._ _ _ _

_____ _

____ _ _

_____ _

____Oikawa picked up one of the balls on the ground before taking in a deep breath.  
"Iwa-chan if I tell you this you have to promise not to laugh—" Oikawa pouted_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Because of that the ace already started snickering due to that last sentence "Pfffft! Yeah, I won't laugh at you Trashykawa. Dont worry!"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Iwa-chan! I'm serious!!"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"And so am I!"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____The setter bounced the ball he had in his hand on the ground. The face Iwa was making right now didn't make this any easier for Oikawa.  
It's best to just tell him now and get it over with, he thought  
"I...Iwa-chan..." The boy paused for a moment_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Iwa-chan I love you!!"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Iwaizumi looked at the boy, his cheeks a light shade of pink._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"W-what?!"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I said I love you, you idiot!" He huffed, Oh my God this was so embarrassing!! Oikawa literally wanted the ground to suck him up right now. Why wasn't he saying anything?!_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"It's okay if you don't like me back though, o-obviously!" It wasn't often when the great king became a mess like this._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Once again Iwaizumi doesn't say anything and just stares at Oikawa looking shocked_ _ _ _

_____ _

____He ruined it, didn't he? He ruined their perfectly good friendship all because of his stupid crush on his teammate_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Oikawa's train of thought was immediately interrupted by a pair of lips touching his own. Did Iwa just kiss him?! His lips were so...soft. He just wanted to stay like that forever._ _ _ _

_____ _

____The kiss didn't last very long before Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss and spoke  
"I...I love you too Trashykawa"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Oikawa felt a wave of relief wash over him as he felt tears falling down his face, luckily they were happy ones._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Their lips touched again though this time it was Oikawa who initiated the kiss. He loved him so much  
Next thing you know the two of then are having a full-on make-out session. Their tongues exploring every crevice of each other's mouths not daring to leave anywhere untouched. Hands-on each other's faces and hips._ _ _ _

_____ _

____This kiss was much longer than the last one but they eventually broke apart._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"So uh does this mean we're dating now?" Oikawa asked_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I think so?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Ok, then it's settled! Hajime Iwaizumi you are now officially my boyfriend!"_ _ _ _

_____ _


End file.
